


An Illusion

by seungdandy



Category: Defspiral, Jrock, Kiyoharu (Musician), Lynch - Fandom, Merry (Band)
Genre: Hazuki has his moods, M/M, Music AU, Taka is too nice, fanatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Ever been in over your head? Hazuki has...





	An Illusion

_Hazuki moaned at the feeling of full lips traveling across his neck, over inked words and down to his collarbone. His hands caressed long, auburn hair as those lips made their way south. "Oh... please... don't stop..." Teasing kisses moved across his abdomen, while hands playfully toyed with the band of his boxers. Lifting his head to see, Hazuki was breathless at the sight of sensuous lips enveloping him. The sounds were his favorite thing, not that the sensation wasn't incredible, but the sounds that came out of that perfect fucking mouth always left him thunderstruck. Watching him work that mouth up and down, feeling his ragged breathing upon his body, left Hazuki dazed. "Close... oh fuck..." Burying his hands in that hair once more, Hazuki's body tensed as he released inside perfection._

Kiyoharu looked up from his phone just in time to see his producer approach. "Hey, you made it." Hazuki smiled, shaking his hand, as he took the seat across from the older man. "Of course, thanks for the invite." Kiyoharu chuckled, sitting back in his seat. "No problem, brother. I wanted to know if you'd had a chance to listen to those demos I sent you." Hazuki nodded, reaching for a slice of bread, famished. "I have and I really love them." Kiyoharu grinned, looking pleased. "Ah... I'm glad. I worked my ass off, I'd hate for them to suck." Hazuki chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Nothing you do sucks, Kiyoharu. You don't need my approval to know that." Kiyoharu smirked, leaning on the table by his elbows. "True, but it's nice to hear." _Hazuki reached over to cup the older man's cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss. "You're just perfect, so fucking perfect."_ Kiyoharu snapped his fingers in front of Hazuki's face. "Hey, you okay? You zoned out." Hazuki blinked, looking into Kiyoharu's concerned eyes. "I'm good, sorry. I... didn't sleep very well last night. I guess it's catching up to me." Kiyoharu frowned over at him. "We could have canceled if you weren't up to it." Hazuki took a drink of water, shaking his head. "I'm fine, really. I probably should eat. I haven't eaten much today." Kiyoharu shook his head, sighing. "You need someone to take care of you. Didn't I see you with Taka from promotions?" Hazuki coughed, picking up his menu to avoid looking at Kiyoharu. "Yeah... we hang out sometimes, it's nothing serious." Kiyoharu shook his head, but he had a fond smile upon his lips. "I guess you know best." 

In the studio, Hazuki watched as Kiyoharu effortlessly laid down the vocal tracks. He was such a professional, so seasoned, that Hazuki hardly had to tweak anything. Being asked to produce Kiyoharu's latest offering was a real honor for Hazuki. He'd been a fan of the older man's since middle school and never dreamed that his fantasy of working with the rocker would come true. Spending time together was like nothing he'd ever imagined. Kiyoharu was witty, kind and sexy didn't even begin to cover it. Just watching him move, hearing him sing sent Hazuki's libido into overdrive. _Rising from his chair, Hazuki entered the isolation booth where Kiyoharu was singing, as quietly as he could. He reached out to encircle the older man around the waist gently, nuzzling his neck right where his star tattoo rested. Kiyoharu kept singing, never missing a beat, while simultaneously pressing back into Hazuki's body for more. Hazuki let his hand trail down to Kiyoharu's hardening cock, tracing the outline over his clothing. The singer began stuttering, voice rising in pitch, words replaced with moans of pleasure._ "I think I need another go. That didn't feel right to me. What do you think?" Kiyoharu waited for a response, then removed his headset to tap on the glass. "Hey! You alright up there?" Hazuki jumped, choking on air. "Yeah... sorry... just thinking. I agree, something was off. Ready when you are." Kiyoharu shot him one last questioning look before donning the headset once again, flashing Hazuki a thumbs up sign, and launching right into it. 

During a break, Hazuki hit the bathroom to clear his head. The water felt good splashing on his face, refreshing and cool on his burning skin. It was past midnight and they'd been at it for over six hours by now. He worried about straining Kiyoharu's voice, he didn't want to exhaust him. Making his way back into the studio, Hazuki froze, they had a visitor. "Hey, he's back." Hazuki smiled, approaching the two men sitting at the console. "Gara, what brings you by?" Gara shrugged, looking over at Kiyoharu who was reading over his notes. "Just hoping to get this guy to knock off at a decent hour." Hazuki cleared his throat, taking his own seat as well. "I was actually just going to suggest that myself." Gara nudged Kiyoharu on the leg with his foot. "See babe, even your producer thinks you should go home." Kiyoharu rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Gara, I'm working." Hazuki stood up, body on pins and needles suddenly. "Not anymore you're not, studio's closed. Gara's right, go home and get some rest." Kiyoharu sighed, shaking his head. "If you're both going to gang up on me, what can I do? Hazuki, you get some rest too. You seem... tired." Hazuki chuckled, brushing him off. "I'm fine, I promise. You two have a great night." Kiyoharu gave him a hug before leaving. "See you tomorrow." Hazuki nodded, watching them go. "Sure... tomorrow." 

Taka, pulled open his door, half asleep and groggy. "Did you just finish up? What time is it?" Hazuki stepped inside, shrugging off his leather jacket. "It's after 1:00, sorry." Taka pulled him by the hand towards his bedroom, yawning. "I wasn't really expecting you. Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Hazuki stood in the doorway, immobile, staring at the bed. "I'm... yeah... fine. Can we not talk?" Taka nodded, trying to be understanding. "Sure, it's late anyway. Did you just want to crash? Come on, you must be tired." He gently tugged on Hazuki's hand, once again, to get him moving. Hazuki remained rooted in his spot, tugging back until Taka was pressed against him. "Taka... I missed you." Taka leaned in, pressing his lips to Hazuki's in a gentle kiss. "Me too, I missed you too. It's late though, and you look exhausted so..." Hazuki cut him off with his lips, holding Taka by the cheeks to deepen the kiss while maneuvering them towards the bed. "Are you sure? You look so empty right now." Hazuki cupped Taka's cheek, leaning in once more. "I said I missed you, Taka, and I meant it." Taka smiled, brushing Hazuki's hair back. "That's so good to hear, babe." 

Taka flopped back, huffing halfheartedly. "Goddamnit, I wish you'd called me first." Hazuki looked over while attempting to squirm out of his skinny jeans. "Why is that?" Taka kicked off his own loose fitting sweats much more easily. "Then at least one of us would have been naked when you got here." Hazuki laughed now, throwing his head back until Taka took matters in his own hand and began stroking him. "I can feel your tension.... relax babe. Just tell me what you need. Hmm... you must have come here for something?" Hazuki groaned, eyes squeezing shut and hips lifting up off the mattress as Taka worked him over. "I... ugh... I want you... please." Taka dipped down, licking his head with a purr of content. "Of course, babe. Anytime you want me, you got me." _Hazuki was riding a wave of pleasure as auburn hair cascaded lightly onto his chest, Kiyoharu perched above him, sliding in and out with practiced ease. Full lips began traveling over heated skin, kissing hungry lips in an effort to both deconstruct and build him back up again in the same instance. Through it all, Kiyoharu continued to drive his cock into Hazuki in a relentless rhythm, their sweat slicked bodies moving in tandem towards their final end. Each and every precise strike of Kiyoharu's cock sent tendrils of arousal throughout Hazuki's entire being, awakening synapses he'd never even been aware of having. His lover was perfect in every way. Hazuki reverently ran his hands over silky smooth, inked flesh, so responsive to his every touch. "You're so perfect, so fucking perfect. I love..."_ Taka's heart exploded with feeling, leaning down to swallow the rest of the confession with a searing kiss. Driving into his lover, Taka was overwhelmed, and in another minute both men tumbled over the edge, ragged with emotion and exhausted from the effort. 

"This has been one of the best studio experiences I've ever had, I mean that so, thank you Hazuki." Hazuki snorted, looking over at Kiyoharu beside him as they listened to the playback. "I really didn't do much. You basically did it all yourself. I was just here to push the buttons and make a few minuscule adjustments." Kiyoharu shook his head, disagreeing. "Are you kidding? You really added so much to the entire process, your perspective was so refreshing. I think since you're also a vocalist yourself, it really helped me more. I meant what I said the other day, I want to come to one of your shows." Hazuki looked at his lap, embarassed. "That's so sweet of you. We're nothing much, just an indie band, just having fun." Kiyoharu wheeled his chair closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder intimately. "Hey, music is all about fun, you know that. I may even pop up on stage and sing with you." Hazuki turned his head to look at him, they were so close, eye to eye. "That would be a dream come true." "Hey... am I interrupting a serious producer/artist moment?" Kiyoharu looked over with a smile, wheeling his chair away from Hazuki's once more. "Taka, it's about time you and I sat down I suppose." Taka smiled, leaning in the doorway with crossed arms. "I suppose it is. I'll have my assistant set up something for next week. We can have lunch." Kiyoharu looked pleased. "Sounds great. I'll wait to hear from them." Taka glanced at Hazuki a moment. "Mind if I borrow your producer for a minute?" Kiyoharu turned back to the board. "Nope, borrow away. See you soon, Taka." 

Hazuki frowned over at Taka, lighting up a cigarette. "What's up, I'm busy working?" Taka sighed, watching him smoke for a minute or two. "Nothing really, I just... we haven't seen much of each other lately." Hazuki leaned against the building, blowing out smoke. "Kiyoharu wanted to get this wrapped up as soon as possible, you know that. It's a lot of pressure on me." Taka reached out, placing a hand on Hazuki's shoulder. "You can always talk to me." Hazuki blinked at him, nodding. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Taka cleared his throat, clearly uneasy. "Hazuki, I've been wanting to talk to you about something, but we never... you've been so busy." Hazuki lifted his brows in question. "So? I'm here now, what is it?" Taka, looked around, sighing. "It's not really how I wanted to do this, and you're clearly in a shitty mood." Hazuki tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground. "I'm sorry Taka, but I'm under a lot of stress right now. Kiyoharu needs this to be a big hit and..." Taka stepped closer, brushing his hair back. "It won't be your fault if it isn't." Hazuki scoffed, frown etched deep. "I'm a young producer, of course they'll blame me. I don't want to let him down, Taka." Taka shook his head, leaning in to kiss Hazuki's forehead. "You won't, I know how good you are at your job. Have some faith in yourself." _Hazuki pulled him closer and into a deep kiss, his fingers tangling into long auburn strands. Jolts of excitement ran through Hazuki's frame as they lost themselves in the sensation of each other._ Taka pulled away, flustered from the sudden passionate kiss. "Whenever you need me, I'm just two floor away. Alright babe?" Hazuki swallowed hard, face buried in Taka's black strands. "Mmm hmm, thanks."

Kiyoharu grinned, taking the seat next to Hazuki at the bar. "Congratulations, it's a hit." Hazuki laughed, shaking his head. "Shouldn't that be my line to you?" Kiyoharu nodded to the bartender when his beer was placed before him. "Yes, but you also had a hand in it, so congratulations. From now on, you're producing all my releases." Hazuki couldn't have been happier than he was at this moment. "I'm flattered, thank you. I'm really pleased for you, Kiyoharu. You deserve the success." Kiyoharu tilted his beer towards Hazuki, saluting him. "So do you, my brother, so do you. I see nothing but good things in your future." _Kiyoharu reached over, squeezing the younger man's thigh. "Or should I say our future." Hazuki shivered at his touch, leaning closer to plant a lingering kiss upon Kiyoharu's awaiting lips. "I love you so much, baby, and I always will."_ "Did he tell you the good news?" Hazuki blinked over at Gara, standing beside Kiyoharu with an arm draped over his shoulder, mustering a smile. "Yeah, he did, it's a hit." Gara raised a brow, glancing at his boyfriend briefly. "Not that good news, although, congratulations to you both. I'm actually pretty surprised that he hasn't mentioned it, he was so excited about it last night." Kiyoharu chuckled, pulling Gara closer while Hazuki could only guess what was happening. "Gara, I was about to when you interrupted." Gara grinned happily to hear it. "Don't let me stop you." Kiyoharu rolled his eyes, turning back to the confused Hazuki. "Last night Gara and I decided to get married. Of course we want you to be there once we finalize the details." Hazuki swallowed the lump in his throat, his body going on autopilot as he hugged both Gara and Kiyoharu, congratulating them both, and even toasted to a long and happy union. The entire time he felt a rushing wave in his head which was about to break. 

"Here you are. I've been looking for you all night." Hazuki looked over at Taka from his seat at the bar. "I've been right here." Taka sat down, really taking a good look at him. "All night? How much have you had? I know it's a celebration, but, Jesus. Are you wasted?" Hazuki picked up his beer, taking a drink. "Define wasted." Taka frowned, standing up. "Let's go, I'm taking you home." Hazuki shook his head. "Can't go, there's still more beer." Taka rolled his eyes, tugging him up off the seat. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not letting you lose your job. Come on." Hazuki grinned over at him. "Can we stop for beer on the way?" Taka sighed, helping him walk. "Just don't puke in my car." Taka pulled up to his apartment, shaking his head at his slumped over boyfriend in the seat beside him. "What the fuck, Hazuki? This isn't like you?" Once he'd gotten him upstairs, Taka stripped off Hazuki's clothing and tossed him in the cold shower. " _Ugh... what the hell?_ " Taka stood outside the tub, arms folded, holding a towel. "You'll thank me tomorrow." All dry and in sweats now, Hazuki sat in Taka's bed drinking water. "You want to tell me why you got so drunk?" Hazuki shrugged, finishing off a bottle. "I guess I just overindulged. It's not like I set out to get that way." Taka eyed him a moment, before nodding. "Okay, don't do it again though. You could really hurt your career." 

Hazuki leaned over to kiss him. "I won't. Thanks for looking out for me." Taka relaxed against his pillow. "Of course, I care about you, Hazuki. Oh, speaking of which, did you hear about Gara and Kiyoharu? I'm so happy for them." Hazuki stood up suddenly, on edge. "I have a headache, can I have something?" Taka sat up, confused. "You just took pain medicine. Are you alright?" Hazuki ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "Yeah... no... I'm fine. I just forgot." Taka stood as well. "You forgot? I literally gave them to you like twenty minutes ago. You mentioned how you like the color of the pills. How did you forget?" Hazuki was getting angry now. "Are you calling me a liar? I just did. I don't know why." Taka put his hands up, appeasing. "I'm just concerned, that's all. Relax okay. I... I love you, Hazuki." Hazuki exhaled, body relaxing as he sat back down. "I'm sorry. I love you too, Kiyoharu." Taka stared at him a full minute as it sunk in, and when he spoke his voice was whisper soft. "What did you just say?" Hazuki looked over at his stricken face. "I said I love you..." Realization had hit for both men.... one his error and the other his heartbreak. "I want you to leave." Hazuki stood, pleading. "Taka, please, it was just a mistake." Taka nodded, resolved. "You're right, it was. Now leave."


End file.
